Speed-o'-Sound Sonic
|gender = Male |location = Z-City |abilities = Superhuman Speed Agility |weapons = Ninja equipment |occupation = Bodyguard |affiliation = Zeniru (Former) |debut = Chapter 12 Episode 4 |level = S-Class |rank = None |voice = Yuuki Kaji}} Speed-o'-Sound Sonic (音速のソニック, Onsoku no Sonikku) is a villain in the series, first appearing as a bodyguard hired by Zeniru. He occasionally takes the role of an anti-hero. He views Saitama as his eternal rival. Appearance Sonic is a lean man who, despite his slender build, is extremely strong and fast. He has a feminine face, black medium length hair tied up in a topknot, and large grey eyes. A noticeable feature of his are the purple marks under each of his eyes. His body is also covered in many scars, the cause of which has not been disclosed. He usually appears wearing a tight black bodysuit highlighted by metal plating on his shins, arms & shoulders, chest, and waist, as well as a long purple scarf. Later he is shown in black street clothes. He always carries a ninjatō and other ninja equipment such as kunai and shuriken. After the fight with Genos, Sonic loses his topknot and is left with loose shortened hair. Sonic psycho.png|Sonic's "childlike" face (Manga) Sonicsmile.png|Sonic's "childlike" face (Anime) Sonic scars.png|Sonic's scarred body (Manga) SonicBody.png|Sonic's scarred body (Anime) Sonic cutscreen.png|Episode titlecard Sonic design 2.png|Anime artwork Personality Despite his normally calm appearance, Sonic loves fighting strong opponents as shown by when he gets a "child-like smile" on his face when he first meets Saitama and has two of his attacks blocked, earlier calling this his "bad habit." He seems to be very quick to act as he attacks Saitama on their first meeting without letting him explain the situation. He is persistent, even when he realizes that the opponent is much stronger than he is. When Sonic recognizes an opponent as his rival, he does whatever he can to initiate the battle, such as causing massive property damage and endangering the surrounding citizens in order to get Saitama to fight him. He also seems to have no qualms with killing as shown when he kills Hammerhead's gang and even goes as far as to take pride in the fact that he never lets a single person live. He also seems to be rather disdainful of heroes. When he meets Genos, he tells him that heroes can neither win against a truly strong opponent nor can they truly protect anything. However, unlike Garou, he does not go out of his way to attack heroes. Plot Hero Association Saga Paradise Group Arc Sonic first appears as a bodyguard for a character named Mr. Zeniru, defending him from a group calling themselves the Paradise Group. Sonic appears before the group and their leader, Hammerhead, as they are approaching Zeniru's building. After appearing before the group and claiming that he has never let a single person live he quickly dispatches all of the group except the leader who is able to block Sonic's attack in time. After avoiding and subsequently mocking Hammerheads attacks, Sonic hits him in the back of the head with a kunai. Assuming that Hammerhead has been defeated, he calls in to report his success but when he turns back he sees that Hammerhead is gone. Following after him he meets Saitama whom he then attempts to attack, first with a kunai that Saitama catches, then with his sword - which was also caught and subsequently broken by Saitama. Saitama tries to explain that he isn't part of The Paradise Group and that he's actually a guy who's a hero for fun, but Sonic doesn't listen and says that his pride won't let him have had someone block him that many times. Saitama then calls him out on the fact that Sonic really just wants to fight him because he is strong. A fight ensues that shows off Sonic's incredible speed, only to end abruptly when the ninja runs his crotch into Saitama's fist. Sonic momentarily recovers, claiming that because he has found a strong opponent he was leaving to train, adding that the next time they meet would be the last and that he would kill Saitama. All while writhing in pain from injuring his groin. National Superhero Registry Arc Saitama is running about, worrying about losing his heroes license when Sonic throws a kunai at him and he catches it. Sonic begins to threaten Saitama, but Saitama interrupts him, saying that they could do this another time and begins to walk away. This angers Sonic who then draws his sword and rushes at Saitama to attack, but Saitama quickly turns around and bites Sonic's sword in half. Sonic stands still for a second, confused by what had just happened until Saitama threatens to punch him, causing Sonic to shudder from the menacing aura. At that point the two of them are distracted by Tanktop Tiger who has shown up to investigate the person who'd been running around town (Saitama) and starts to threaten Saitama until Sonic throws several exploding shuriken at Tanktop Tiger which causes him to pass out. Observing that Saitama is a hero, Sonic declares that he will create a situation that will force Saitama to fight him, then jumps back and throws several more exploding shuriken which Saitama is prepared to block, but instead fly off in different directions, hitting the surrounding buildings and causing a lot of mayhem. Sonic continues to do this until Saitama jumps up behind him and karate chops him in the back of the head which throws him to the ground hard enough that it leaves an impression of his gleeful face in the pavement. Extra Chapter: Prison As Sonic became a villain, he is quickly taken to prison, but manages to break out several times, often in the blink of an eye, until the guards are forced to put him in restraints and send him to the maximum security Smelly Lid Prison. There, he effortlessly defeats the prisoners who dare to challenge him, even causing one to scream out in pain, which in turn causes the "boss", Puri-Puri Prisoner, to shout at the other prisoners in irritation. After listening to a description of Puri-Puri Prisoner, Sonic then witnesses his breakout due to watching the Sea King's rampage on television; recognizing his strength, he follows the man out of the prison. Sea Monster Arc Sonic escapes from prison when Puri-Puri-Prisoner broke out to save J-City from the Sea King. Sonic watches the fight between Puri-Puri and Sea King and notices that Puri-Puri was acting tough and he is really in trouble and thought that he can take out both of them with no problem. After Sea King defeats Puri-Puri, he annoyed Sonic which made him want to fight the monster. Sea King attempts to punch Sonic who easily dodges causing him to attack Sonic several more times, with the ninja dodging the attacks and eventually landing a kick on Sea Kings face. After landing the kick a snake-like thing appears in front of Sonic and attempts to bite him, but only manages to rip his shirt. The creature is actually a long Moray that is coming out of Sea Kings mouth. Sea King goes to attack with his Moray again, but Sonic dodges it and smashes Sea King's mouth shut, causing him to bite off the Moray. Sea King then attempts to use a chain of punches on Sonic, who easily dodges and jumps at Sea King, attacks him and lands on the roof of a nearby building. However when he looks back, the Sea King is laughing. Sea King the launches himself at Sonic and crashes into the roof of the building, with Sonic barely being able to dodge in time. After dodging away from Sea Kings attack, Sonic jumps off to a different building, but before he has a chance to do anything, Sea King shows up. He then reveals that after he'd left the sea his body had shriveled up, but the rain enabled him to return to his true form. Sonic manages to escape, leaving behind his prison outfit in the Sea King's grip. Sonic then appears on a nearby roof naked, vowing that the next time the two would meet would be their last, after which he leaves. Then he meets Genos on the way who asked him who he was. Instead, he warned him about the Sea King and leaves. Sonic returns later on with his full ninja outfit, prepared to fight the Sea King once more, but is too late, as Saitama had already eliminated the Sea King. Great Prophecy Saga The Blizzard Group Arc His persistence to beat Saitama continues as he went to his place in order to challenge the hero once more. However, he ended up facing Genos who introduced himself as Saitama's disciple. They begin their battle and are shown to be on equal footing. Genos couldn't catch up with Sonic's speed but his attacks weren't hurting Genos either. Genos attacks him again but Sonic evaded. The impact caught Fubuki, who was fighting Saitama at that time, but he quickly got between Fubuki and the explosion. Sonic retaliates with exploding shurikens, but is still unable to hurt Genos, who manages to cut off Sonic's topknot. Saitama stops the two of them from fighting each other and then accepts Sonic's invitation to a fight. Sonic reveals his newly learned technique, but still questioning whether he can beat Saitama. Saitama then uses one of his "Serious Series" moves to beat Sonic, who once again promises that he will defeat Saitama the next time they meet and then vanishes. Catch and Smash Sonic encounters Saitama in the K-City Nature Park and challenges him to a fight once more. He tries out his new equipment against Saitama and initially it seemed to work. However once again, Sonic loses when Saitama accidentally elbowed him in the groin and he lets Sonic go again. Abilities & Powers As a ninja, Sonic is adept at hiding his presence. He has displayed proficiency with multiple weapons. Physical Abilities Immense Speed: Sonic's main ability is his extreme speed. He has been shown to be capable of dodging rocks and trees thrown at him with incredible force. How Sonic obtained his ability is unknown, but so far the only person shown to be able to keep up with and surpass his speed is Saitama. Enhanced Strength: Despite his frail appearance, Sonic's power doesn't only lie in his speed. He also has superhuman levels of strength, being capable of dislocating a man's shoulder simply by walking into him. Enhanced Durability: In addition to his speed and strength, he is capable taking of large amounts of punishment as shown when Sonic fought the Sea King. Techniques *'Full Frontal Attack': Sonic takes a low stance and rushes forward at speeds that make him impossible to be seen. The effect of this attack is not known because it was interrupted by Hammerhead. * Wind Blade Kick (風刃脚): Sonic throws himself at his foe and does a front flip, during which he throws his foot out to kick his opponent using the momentum of the flip. *'Hail Of Carnage': Sonic leaps around throwing his exploding shuriken at cars, buildings and people to cause massive amounts of panic and mayhem. *'Four Shadows Burial': Sonic creates four identical afterimages through a special movement technique. *'Scattered Flash Slash': Used in a combo with the four shadows burial, the four afterimages surround (and possibly attack) the target at the same time with the ninjato. *'Ten Shadows Burial': Same with four shadows burial, but with ten identical afterimages in total. Equipment Sonic carries a variety of ninja based weaponry with him at all times. *'Ninjato': Sonic carries a sword with a straight blade, a black scabbard and hilt. It is extremely sharp, capable of cutting through bone. *'Kunai': He carries an undetermined number of kunai with which he has shown exceptional ability. *'Exploding Shuriken': Sonic carries with him shuriken that upon impact explode. *'Smokescreen Shuriken': Sonic carries shuriken that leave a trail of smoke. They are used to conceal his position. Anime and Manga Differences *Sonic runs off to get his weapons, only to be seen by Saitama while he was tagging along with License-less Rider. Once he got his battle outfit on, he was too late to kill Sea King, as Sonic isn't aware that Saitama already finished Sea King first. Quotes *(To Genos) "You bunch with your little game of 'Let's pretend to fight for justice' can't win against a truly strong opponent nor can you protect anything." *(Referring to Saitama) "Whenever I face you, I cannot picture myself winning for some reason... Unless I defeat you and wipe off this thought I cannot move on." Trivia *Sonic's prisoner number was 4188. *Because of Sonic's feminine appearance, many fans thought of him as female. *Sonic's seyiuu on the upcoming anime is Kaji Yuki, famous for his voice of Eren Yeager (Shingeki no Kyojin), Ayato Kirishima (Tokyo Ghoul), Yukine (Noragami), and Kozume Kenma (Haikyuu!!), etc. *ONE has said that Sonic with a weapon would have defeated Sea King pre-rain form.http://i.imgur.com/O9wGaPm.jpg *A running gag for Sonic is that with every confrontation with Saitama, he is beaten in a humiliating way. First time was being punched in the groin, second time was being karate chopped behind on the head slamming into the concrete making a mark where he landed, a third time gets his ultimate technique destroyed by one of Saitama's Super Move Serious Series, and fourth time (in a special chapter) Saitama elbowed (possibly accidentally) him in the groin while his vision was impaired. (So far according to the Manga and not the Webcomic) *Sonic's black lines under his eyes are a reference to an american football player and are inspired by Eyeshield 21, another manga by Yusuke Murata.http://i.imgur.com/ZaX9Vj1.jpg References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Human Category:Villains Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Swordsman Category:S-Class Category:Male